Tertinggalkan
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sayaka pergi karena memakai semua kekuatannya demi mengalahkan Mystical Beast, bagaimana perasaan Kyoko setelah kepergiannya?/Drabble. For FFC I Must Write Fics!


**Disclaimer:** Puella Magi : Madoka Magica bukan punya saya

**Rating:** Teen

**Genre:** Friendship-Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Drabble,Sayaka pergi karena memakai semua kekuatannya demi mengalahkan Mystical Beast, bagaimana perasaan Kyoko setelah kepergiannya?/For FFC I Must Write Fics!

**Forewords: **Debut pertama Mado-Magi dan ternyata ini fanfic pertama fandom ini yang berbahasa Indonesiaaaaa *tebar confetti* *dihajar*

...Ini akibat nonton maraton Mado-Magi (langsung 12 episode abis dua hari) yah, itu anime bener bener epic coughyuri epiccough mulai dari segi ceritanya sampai pendalaman karakter, saya jarang liat anime Magical Girls yang lumayan berat dan kelewat angst begini.

Pokoknya ini tentang scene yang menurut saya 'ngegantung' di episode 12-nya. Semoga ini fic-nya terlihat lebih ke friendship daripada shojo-ai *plak*

Mari lanjut~

* * *

><p><strong>Tertinggalkan<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>"Maaf Mami-san, aku mau sendiri dulu hari ini," ucap gadis berambut panjang hitam—dengan pita merah mempercantik rambut hitamnya seraya berlalu dihadapan gadis lebih tua berambut kuning ikal.<p>

"Baiklah, Akemi-san. Kalau kau mau bareng hubungi saja aku atau Kyoko-san," balas gadis bernama Tomoe Mami itu dengan senyum. "Sampai besok,"

Biasanya Akemi Homura tak pernah membalas ucapannya dengan senyum, beda sekali dengan hari ini. Semenjak pertarungan itu, dimana mereka kehilangan sosok Miki Sayaka—gadis beriris ungu itu terus saja mengingat nama 'Madoka'—yang bahkan sisa dari mereka berdua tak ingat itu siapa.

—Walaupun nama tersebut terdengar...familiar.

Sudah beberapa hari juga, akhirnya mereka bertiga melepaskan sosok Miki Sayaka yang meninggal—bisa dibilang sudah menghilang—akibat memakai seluruh kekuatannya dalam melawan Mystical Beast.

_Itulah takdir sebagai Puella Magi, entah berapa kali Mami bilang pada mereka berdua_.

Mami menghela nafas seraya ia melangkah keluar sekolah menengah Mitakihara menuju stasiun dan pulang ke rumah. Tidak disadarinya, hujan sudah turun ke bumi, untung saja ia selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di stasiun, semua mendadak berbeda. Sesosok figur menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di stasiun—seorang gadis yang tengah asyik mengulum Pocky seraya melihat kearah kejauhan duduk dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya santai, rambut merahnya yang diikat pita hitam turut menambah ciri khasnya—ya, ialah gadis yang satu lagi—gadis yang disebut-sebut oleh Mami pada Akemi Homura, Sakura Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san?"

Gadis itu menengok seraya mematahkan Pocky yang ia kulum menjadi dua. "Oh, hai, Mami..."

"Kenapa? Kau masih...belum terima soal kemarin?"

Kyoko yang biasanya cerewet terdiam, Mami hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"...Kau mau ke rumahku untuk menikmati teh dan kue?" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, apartemen Mami,<p>

Dua cangkir teh lengkap dengan dua potong kue telah tertata di meja, Kyoko hanya melihatnya saja tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara Mami menunggu gadis berambut merah itu untuk bicara seraya bertopang dagu.

"Gadis bodoh itu..." gumam Kyoko pelan. "Kenapa...?"

"...Kyoko-san..." Mami membalas pelan. "Itulah takdir Puella Magi—"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau tak usah bilang lagi soal itu padaku." Kyoko memukul meja kaca didepannya. "Tapi...Sayaka...padahal sudah kuberitahu semuanya...dia masih tetap membela cowok bodoh itu...!"

"Kau cemburu...?"

"Tidak, bukan itu!" sergah gadis berambut merah itu dengan cepat. "Aku...! Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat teman! Apa ia tidak peduli seberapa besar perasaan orang yang kehilangannya!"

"...Tidak seperti biasanya kau emosional seperti ini, Kyoko-san." Mami menurunkan cangkir tehnya. "Biasanya kau yang paling tegas saat melawan Mystical Beast,"

"Hmph, kau takkan mengerti..." Kyoko menaikkan kepalan tangannya. **"KAU TAKKAN MENGERTI RASANYA KEHILANGAN TEMAN!"**

_PLAK_

Satu tamparan melayang ke arah pipi Kyoko, hampir membuat satu meja itu bergetar hebat.

"...Mami...?"

"Maaf saja bila aku tidak mengerti, ya, aku tidak pernah mengerti..." Mami menurunkan tangannya, ia mendekati Kyoko dan memeluknya. "Karena...aku tidak pernah berteman dengan Puella Magi sebelumnya..."

"..."

"Semua Puella Magi menjalani hidupnya sendirian...itu yang aku rasakan," Mami memperdalam pelukannya. "Tetapi, semenjak ada kalian—kau, Miki-san, Akemi-san...hidupku menjadi berarti."

"Mami..." Kyoko menutup matanya. "Maaf,"

"Kau tidak sendirian, Kyoko-san..." senior Mitakihara itu mulai terisak. "Masih ada aku dan Akemi-san..."

Sunyi sejenak, isak tangis masih memenuhi ruangan apartemen besar itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," Kyoko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mami, ia kembali tersenyum—tepatnya nyengir lebar. "Ayo kita makan kuenya dulu,"

"Hmph, kau tak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan ya?"

"Heh, kau sudah tahu itu dari dulu, Mami."

—**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Oke, FAIL friendship. Sekian dari saya, R&amp;R  C&C?


End file.
